How Do They Know Me?
by Portal-girl
Summary: I win a contest I didn't even enter. Apparently, I won a cool new game. It takes me to a strange world where Anime characters and OCs live together. But It's no game. It's real. And there's no turning back. And how does everyone know me? RRch5up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, RK, DBZ, or any other Anime I decide to use.  
  
Notes: I created a world where all my fav. Animes coexist with my OCs. Most of this story takes place in that world. Now on to the fic!  
  
How Do They Know Me?  
  
I don't have any mystical powers or any of that stuff. I'm just a normal 16-year-old girl. I've never been on a date. I've never been kissed. And I'm kinda glad. I'm not obsessed with fashion. And I don't enter contests.  
  
A warm breeze was blowing. I went to get the mail. There were some bills, some junkmail, and a small package addressed to me. I gave my mom the mail except for my package. I ran into my room. Inside the package was a letter.  
  
Dear Jessica,  
  
You have been accepted to participate in our new VR Anime game. Before you begin playing, you must read the instructions. Included in this package are your cell phone, headset, VR glasses, and key. Once you begin, there is no turning back. The combination you will need is 953. Enjoy the game.  
  
Anna Koral, Manager of Fantazi Games  
  
The funny thing was, I had never entered any contests. I read the instructions. Simple enough. I put the cell phone in my pocket. I put on the VR glasses and headset. A small girl with short brown hair and sea green eyes appeared as soon as I put on the glasses. "Welcome," she said, "If you choose to continue, you will not be able to return to this world. Will you continue playing?" I nodded my head, thinking my brothers were playing a trick on me. "Very well," said the girl in front of me, "This is not a game anymore. You are now a part of the Portal Realm Jessica," How did she know my name? Before I could ask her, she was gone. I shrugged my shoulders. I picked up the key which was actually a small remote. I punched in 953. A vortex of light and color appeared in front of me. I entered the swirling vortex. I had no idea that this game would change my life forever.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I promise it'll get longer. Anyway, read and review. You can join the fic if you want to. All you have to do is tell me your name, age, gender, hair, eye color, do you like Anime, Do you like RPG games, are you creative, pen name, are you a fangirl/fanboy, fav. Anime, fav. Anime characters, and your outfit. Sayonara! 


	2. Portal Central: Enter Hiku, Ti, Peyton, ...

Disclaimer: As I have said before, I don't own any Anime which will be used in this fic. Also, darkflame owns Hiku, SailorKagome owns Ti, ryo-chan owns Peyton, and angelkeiko300 owns Kai-Lei.  
  
Notes: I would like to thank all of my (5) reviewers. angelkeiko300, thanks for all the support in all of my fics. I actually have some fans! *feels loved* Warning: there will be puns in this story. If you do not like puns, then learn to live them. Now, on with the fic!  
  
How Do They Know Me? 2:Portal Central. Enter Hiku, Ti, Peyton, & Kai-Lei  
  
I found myself in a large room filled with pictures. A girl in her late twenties was sitting on the floor. She had wavy black hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, and a green shirt that said 'Hottie' in pink letters on the front. "Hi," she said, "I'm Jasmine. Welcome to Portal Central," She took my hand and began leading me away. "I'll introduce you to everyone,"  
  
Jasmine led me to a practice room, which was apparently used for fighting. I stared at what I saw. Kenshin, Kouru, Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, ands Misao were there. "Hello everyone," said Jasmine, "This is Jessica," "Hello Miss Jessica," said Kenshin. "Hi," said Kouru. "Hey there," said Sanosuke. "Hello," said Megumi. "Hey," said Yahiko. "Hi there," said Misao. "Hello," I said. Then Jasmine was taking me somewhere else.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Pan, Launch, Roshi, Piccolo, and Yamcha were sitting in a large training room. "Hello all," said Jasmine, "This is Jessica," "Hi Jessica," said Goku. "Hi," said Gohan. Trunks whispered something to Goten then said "Hey," Goten nodded and said "Hello," They weren't chibi. "Nice to meet you," said Videl. "What's up?" said Yamcha. "It's a pleasure to meet you," said Launch. "Hi," said Pan. "Hello," said Chichi. "Hi there," said Bulma. Piccolo and Vegeta were silent. "Hello there," said Roshi. "Hello everyone," I said. Jasmine said something to Yamcha then I was being whisked off to yet another room.  
  
I stared. Yugi, Joey, a girl with blond hair, Tristan, a girl with blue hair, Mai, Tea, and Kaiba were in a small game room. "Hi-lo," said Jasmine, "This is Jessica," "Hi there," said Yugi. "How's it going," said Joey. "Hi," said Tristan. "Nice to meet you," said Tea. "Pleasure," said Mai. "Hello," said the blond girl, "I'm Sam," "Hi," said the blue-haired girl, "I'm Daisy," "It's nice to meet you all," I said. Suddenly, a girl with black hair, brown eyes and a black tail walked in. "If anyone asks," she said, "I'm not here," "Hi Maria," said Jasmine, "This is Jessica. The girl I was telling you about earlier," "Hi," said Maria, "And Don't worry. Sam and I won't hurt you," Then Sam's white tail came into view. "Cool!" I said. Sam smiled. "Who's looking for you?" Jasmine asked Maria. "All of Catania," Maria answered. Then Jasmine took me to another room.  
  
Jasmine led me into a large game room. My jaw dropped. Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, a girl with strawberry blond hair, Yukina, Kurama, a girl w/ platinum blond hair, Botan, Genkai, Shizuru, T. Koenma, a girl with black hair and blue eyes, and Hiei were there. "Hey guys," said Jasmine, "This is Jessica," "Hey," said Yusuke. "Hi there," said Kayko. "Hey," said Kuwabara. "Hi," said the strawberry blond, "I'm Lilia," "Hello," said the Platinum haired girl, "I'm Sandra," "Hello," said Genkai. "Nice to meet you," said Yukina. "Hi," said Shizuru. "Greetings," said Koenma. "Hello," said Botan. "Pleasure to meet you," said Kurama. "Hn," said Hiei. "Hi I'm Tari," said the girl with black hair. "Hi everyone," I said. "Hiei," questioned Jasmine, "Did you get a drink from the pitcher filled with green stuff?" A look of fear was on Hiei's face. "Why?" he asked. " Because," said Jasmine, "That was a dangerous chemical I was working with," "Well," said Hiei, "It's gone now," I couldn't help but laugh at this. "What's so funny?" demanded Hiei. "You are," I said. Suddenly, something started beeping. "Let's go everyone," said Jasmine, "The others are arriving,"  
  
Everyone met in the room I had started in. I sat between Kurama and Hiei. Suddenly, the vortex opened up in the center of the room. A girl of about 16 came out. Her hair was black w/ red streaks in a braid. Her eyes were red like Hiei's. She wore black jeans, a black t-shirt, a white bandana covering a jagan eye, and a sword on her left hip. "Hi," said Jasmine, "Welcome to Portal Central. You must be Hiku," "How did you know my name?" asked Hiku. "I want to know the same thing," I said, "How do you all know me?" "We have our ways," said Jasmine. "What else do you know about us?" I asked. "Well," said Jasmine, "Hiku is a Hiei fangirl, her fav. Anime is YYH, and she worships Hiei. As for you Jessica, you are 16, you love Anime, you love RPG games, you ar3e very creative, you don't mind that your blond hair is turning brown, your eyes are bright blue, you hate wearing your glasses all the time, you're a Kurama/Hiei/Kuwabara fangirl, you're a Virgo, you don't enter contests, and your fav. Anime shows are YYH, RK, DBZ, YGO, and Hamtaro. Shall I go on?" "No thank you," I said. I looked at my outfit. Camouflage cargos, a light blue t-shirt that said 'what-ever!' in multiple colors, a dark blue short-sleeved hooded jacket, blue-green sneakers, a gray camo bandana, and blue heart-shaped earrings. I knew I didn't look as stylish as Hiku, but I didn't care. Just then another girl came out of the Portal. Her hair was blondish brown and braided in the back. There were smaller braids in the front. Her eyes were blue and her skin was tan. She wore black leather pants, knee-high black boots, a dark violet Chinese shirt w/ black lining, a silver sash around her waist, long pointy diamond-shaped earrings, fingerless gloves, and her hair was tied with a silver bow. She carried a glaive and some kunai (what Misao uses). "Hello Ti," said Jasmine. "How do you know me?" asked Ti. "You're a fangirl, you're 14, your fav. Anime characters are Sailor Saturn, Kagome, Duo, Inuyasha, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Kenshin. Your fav. Anime's are Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, and Gundam Wing. Need I go on?" "No," said Ti. A third girl came out. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had blue eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt just above her navel, a white skirt w/ slits to her thighs, white ankle-long pants underneath, and a headband w/ the yin yang symbol on it. "Hi Peyton," said Jasmine. "How-" Peyton was cut off. "You're 13, you love Anime and RPG, and you are creative. Your fav. Anime shows are Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. You like Inuyasha, Kurama, Kenshin, and Tsukasa. You are a fangirl." Peyton got a confused look on her face. "Don't worry," I told her, "We're all confused. Jasmine's doing this to everyone," "I see," said Peyton. Before anyone could do anything, a fourth girl came through the Portal. She had wavy black hair 3in. below her shoulder and her eyes were deep brown. She wore a very short white button-down dress, red-orange shorts, a red-orange cloth headband, white sneakers w/ red-orange laces, and a silver bracelet on each arm. "Welcome Kai-Lei," said Jasmine. "Hello," said Kai-Lei. "Tell us about her Jasmine," said Tari. "Kai-Lei is 11, she likes YYH, and she's a fangirl. Her fav. Characters are Kurama, Hiei, Yami, Trunks, Kenshin, Yahiko, Kayko, and Yukina," said Jasmine. "Hello Kai-Lei," I said. 'Nice to meet you," said Hiku. "Hi," said Peyton. "Hey," said Ti. "Hello everyone," said Kai-Lei. "Now that everyone knows everyone," said Jasmine, "Let's go," "Where are we going?" asked Peyton. "We're going planet surfing," Jasmine told the five of us.  
  
I'll end this chapter now. I hope I didn't forget anything about the OCs. Next time, we all go planet surfing. We visit a few planets. Then we travel through a few dimensions. Kai-Lei falls in love with Hiei, but Hiku doesn't like it. I know those two won't get along very well. We find out about the pairings in Portal Central too. And someone else might come visit us. Who knows? And I still don't know how everyone seems to know everything about me! Oh well. Sayonara! 


	3. Enter Nami, Mandy, and Torence The fun b...

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, RK, DBZ, YGO, Hiku, Ti, Peyton, Kai-Lei, Nami, or Torence  
  
Notes: Torence belongs to MutantFreak. Nami belongs to Zoah. Hiku: Kai-Lei likes Kurama instead of Hiei.  
  
How Do They Know Me? 3: Enter Nami,Mandy, and Torence. The Fun Begins  
  
"Jessica, Hiku, Peyton, Ti, Kai-Lei, Kurama, Hiei, Kenshin, Trunks, Yami, Yahiko, Kayko, Yukina, Yusuke, Yamcha, and T. Koenma are coming," said Jasmine. We were just about to leave when the Portal appeared. A girl w/ deep green eyes appeared. Her hair was white w/ deep green highlights and was halfway down her back. She was 5'8" and had fair skin. She wore a light purple t-shirt, and dark purple short shorts. She didn't wear any shoes. She had white cat ears and a white cat tail. "You must be Nami," said Jasmine. "How did you know?" said Nami. "I have my ways," said Jasmine, "You're 19 and you love Jin," Nami stared at her in surprise. "You can come with us," said Jasmine, "We're going dimension surfing," Just then, another girl came through the Portal. Her blond hair was tied in pigtails. Her eyes were green. "Torence!" cried Peyton. "Hi Peyton," said Torence. "Torence," said Jasmine with a thoughtful look on her face, "You're 13. You worship Sesshomaru. Your fav. Anime shows are .hack//sign and Rurouni Kenshin. And you're friends w/ Peyton," "how did you know all that?" Torence asked. "I just do," Jasmine told her, "You can come dimension surfing with us if you like," "Sure," said Torence. A third girl appeared. Her blue hair was tied in low pigtails. Her eyes matched her blue kimono perfectly. "Hi," she said, "I'm Mandy," "You're 13, you like Inuyasha and Sailor Moon. You're an Inuyasha fangirl," Jasmine said. "How does she know all that?" asked Mandy. I shrugged my shoulders. "Wanna come D-surfing with us?" asked Jasmine. "Sure," said Mandy. 'This is gonna be fun,' I thought to myself.  
  
The first dimension we visited was YYH. Apparently Jasmine knew where she was going. She took us straight to Jin. Jin agreed to come with us. Nami was pleased. "Hey Jasmine," I said, "Why are we bringing Jin?" "Because," said Jasmine, "Nami seems to like him," I noticed that Hiku and Hiei were a couple. Ditto with Kurama and Kai-Lei. Nami and Jin were together too. Then there was Yusuke and Kayko. I felt so strange. "Are you alright Miss Jessica?" Kenshin was right next to me. "Yeah," I said sadly, "I'm fine," "You do not sound fine, that you don't," "I'm okay," I told him, "really," I knew Kenshin well enough that he cared about everyone. I wasn't that special and I knew it.  
  
Next, we stopped in Rurouni Kenshin. I was talking with Peyton and Torence when we bumped into someone. "Sorry," I said. Then I looked up at the guy we had just bumped into. Aoshi Shinomori. "Watch where you're going next time," he said. "You should watch where YOU'RE going, Aoshi," I said. That really pissed him off. I tried not to laugh at what I had just done. Then, Aoshi drew his sword. Before anyone knew what was happening, Kenshin, Yamcha, and Koenma were in front of me. Torence and Peyton had backed away. "Hey Yamcha," I said, "Shouldn't you be protecting your girlfriend?" "Jasmine can take care of herself, ya know," he said. 'Great,' I thought, 'Everyone thinks I need to be protected,' Just because I didn't have any weapons didn't mean I couldn't protect myself. I did have fangs after all. Kenshin and Aoshi started fighting. Meanwhile, I slipped off into the darkness. I turned around so I could try and run away. Give everyone a good scare. I made a big mistake. Kurama, Kai-Lei, and Koenma caught me. "What are you doing?" asked Kurama. "Trying to run away," I said in an innocent voice. 'I might as well make this interesting,' I thought. "You shouldn't try and run away," said Kai-Lei. "I know," I said. "Then why did you try to run away?" Koenma asked me. "I felt like I needed to scare everyone," I said. 'Botan was right,' I thought, 'Koenma in his teen form is cute,' I got a scared look on my face. I was thinking like a fangirl again. I hated doing that. "I give up," I said, "I'll go quietly," It was so hard not to laugh. (If you got the little joke there, then you get a cookie.) Kai-Lei and Kurama laughed at this. Koenma tried not to laugh. He tried harder than I did. Then Koenma and I started laughing. Everyone came over to see what was so funny. (Aoshi and Kenshin had stopped fighting) Then I stopped laughing. I realized that everyone was there. Then I ran.  
  
I was far away from the others. Tears streaked my face. I kept running until I bumped into somebody. It was a police officer. "Sorry sir," I said. "Be more careful next time," he said in a gruff voice, "Are you alright?" He had noticed the tears. "I'm fine," I said. "Little girls shouldn't lie," he said. He was smarter than he seemed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "First of all, I'm not a little girl," I began, " And I was with some people I know. They were being really nice to me. I almost thought of them as friends," "Then why did you leave them?" asked the officer. I looked up. The officer I had been talking to was Saito. "Well Saito," I said, "I don't want friends anymore," "Do I know you?" he asked me. I couldn't help but laugh. "You don't know me," I told him, "But I know you," I saw the confused look on Saito's face. "I'm an acquaintance of the Battosai," I said. "I see," he said, "Why don't you want friends?" This guy had a lot of questions. "I used to have several close friends," I told him, "Then they all moved away. I never saw them again," Saito seemed to understand. "Let's find your friends," he said. Now it was my turn to look confused.  
  
"Jessica!" cried Kayko, "Where were you? We were really worried!" I smiled a little. Kenshin smiled at seeing Saito. Aoshi just scowled. That only made me laugh. Yukina came up to me. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm okay," I told her. I looked around at everyone. They had all been worried. I noticed Koenma. He was staring at me. "Hey Yukina," I said, "What's up with Koenma?" Yukina just smiled. "Why don't you go ask him?" she told me.  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter was so short. R/R and tell me what you think. I love reviews. And you can still join the fic. It might be a while before I update again though. Sayonara! 


	4. Girlfriend?: Enter Lynn, Sakura, Melody,...

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime characters or shows that I use. I also don't own Hiku, Peyton, Kai-Lei, Ti, Torence, Nami, Mandy, Melody, Sakura, Rachel, or Lynn.  
  
Notes: Sorry it took so long to update. Lynn belongs to Black Star. Rachel belongs to Lizzee. Sakura belongs to Shekahla. Melody belongs to CrystalMoon.  
  
How Do They Know Me? 4: Enter Lynn  
  
"Why were you staring at me?" I asked Koenma. "I was staring?" I nodded. "Incoming!" called Jasmine as the Portal opened above us. A girl with hazel/grey/darkgreen eyes and black hair with an auburn shine popped out and landed on her feet. She was 5'8 and a half in. She was very pale, and her wardrobe didn't help much. She wore a black London dress and a black cape with a purple underside and a hood. A black star was drawn in her right hand with an amethyst stone in the center of it. "You must be Lynn," said Jasmine, "Your fav Anime shows are Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, DBZ, Sailor Moon, CCS, Trigun, Inuyasha, .hack//sign, Yu-Gi-Oh, and many others. Your fav characters, anyone with wings, and/or special powers. And you're 16." "How did she know that?" asked Lynn. "We're not sure yet," said Kai-Lei. I gave Koenma the death glare. He mumbled something I could barely hear. (I kinda looked like this O.O) "You what?" I asked. Everyone was looking at us. "I like you," Koenma whispered. 'As if I don't already have enough problems,' I thought, 'I like Koenma and all, but this is just weird. I mean, nobody likes me. Not like that anyway.' Hiei smirked. 'Kurama thinks you should give him a chance,' he mentally said. I glared daggers at Hiei. Thankfully, no one noticed this. 'I don't date,' I thought. 'You will,' Hiei thought, 'You will.'  
  
I tried my best to avoid Koenma. We left the Rurouni Kenshin dimension (the Kenshin Dimension! ^_^ That's what my brother says) and headed for the Yu- Gi-Oh dimension. We picked up Duke, Bakura, Serenity, and Mokuba. Then we left.  
  
We were back in feudal Japan. "Are we in Rurouni Kenshin again?" asked Ti. "No," said Jasmine with a smirk. "Where are we?" asked Mandy. "You'll see," Jasmine said. Then, a guy with silver hair, yellow-gold eyes, claws, fangs, and dog ears appeared. He was wearing a blood red kimono and he carried a sword. I stared at him. He seemed so familiar, but I didn't know who he was. "Hello Inuyasha," said Lynn. "Why are we in Inuyasha?" I asked. "Because of that picture you once saw," Jasmine said, "And because people here like Inuyasha." I thought back to the picture Jasmine was talking about.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Jessica sat at her dad's computer. She had just gotten the E-mail she had been waiting for. She had asked for info on Inuyasha, and she had gotten it. But there was more. A picture. Jessica was amazed at the pic. "No!" she said, "Bad other self!" She had almost thought Inuyasha as 'cute.' She already liked several popular bishies. She didn't want to like any more of them. She closed the window. After a few minutes, she opened it again. "That is such a cool pic," she said to herself.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Are you okay?" I came back to reality. Everyone was staring at me. "I'm fine," I said. I was about as red as a tomato. "Why must you keep lying like this?" asked Kenshin. "I'm not lying," I said, "I'm embarrassed because I was caught thinking." That got a good laugh. "Who was talking to me?" I asked. Jasmine pointed to Inuyasha and Koenma. I blushed a little brighter. Hiei smirked. He knew. "If you tell anyone," I threatened him, "I will kill you." "No you won't," said Hiku. "Then he can't tell," I said. "Tell what?" asked Peyton. "What I was thinking," I answered. Then I walked off.  
  
"Oh great," I said, "Now I'm lost." I wandered through the forest. I heard a loud snap and spun around. No one was there. "Why am I freaking out?" I asked myself, "It's probably just a little fox or something." "Are you sure?" I turned to face Inuyasha. "Did you come of your own free will?" "No," said Inuyasha, "The others made me come." "Figures," I said, "this is the second time I've run away today." Then Inuyasha dragged me back.  
  
"Let go!" I yelled. Inuyasha let go of my arm. "Finally," I turned around and came face-to-face with Jasmine. "You need to stop running away," she said. I rolled my eyes. Jasmine shook her head and we left.  
  
We were back at Portal Central. I sighed. 'I want to go home,' I thought. Then I realized what I was thinking. (O.O) 'I want to go home? I must be delusional.' "You're not delusional," I turned to face Sam. "Don't do that!" I yelled. "I read your thoughts," Sam said, "You really do want to go home." "I know," I said quietly. Sam shook her head. "Don't you remember the letter? There is no turning back. You can't go home." A look of fear crossed my face. I couldn't go home.  
  
I sat in the room I was stuck in. A small puddle of tears was forming on the floor. "I didn't ask for this," I said, "I didn't even enter that stupid contest!" Serenity and Yukina walked in. "Are you okay?" Yukina asked. "No," I said. "What's wrong?" asked Serenity. "Nothing," I said, "Except I can't go home!" A fresh wave of tears hit the ground. "It's okay," said Yukina. "I know!" said Serenity. She ran out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with Joey. "Maybe Joey can help," she said. "What's wrong with her?" Joey asked. "She can't go home," explained Yukina. "You guys should go now," I said. Yukina and Serenity left. I looked up at Joey. "Aren't you gonna leave too?" I asked. "Nope," said Joey. "Why not?" I asked. "Cause you're my friend," Joey said. More tears hit the ground. "I don't want any friends," I said. "Why not?" Joey asked. "I used to have a few friends," I explained, "Then they all moved away. I was hurt. I didn't want to be hurt anymore, so I decided not to have any more friends." "I would never hurt you," said Joey, "And neither would any of the others." I smiled. "Thanks," I said, "You're a true friend." I hugged Joey and we left.  
  
I walked into the main room. "Hey guys," I said. "Are you feeling better?" asked Tea. I nodded. "That's great," said Botan. "Now we can play!" said Mai. "Play what?" I asked. "Spin the Bottle," said Bakura. I froze. (O.O again. Heheheh) "Spin the Bottle?" The others nodded. "But I don't play Spin the Bottle!" "You do now!" said Mokuba as Joey pulled me into the circle. Hiku spun first and it landed on Hiei. "If you spin and it lands on your boyfriend or girlfriend or something, you're out," said Jasmine, "And if it lands on someone you like, if they like you back, you're out." "I guess I'm gonna be one of the last people in the game," I said. Kai-Lei spun and it landed on Kurama. They left with Hiku and Hiei.  
  
After about an hour, only Yamcha, Jasmine, Serenity, Duke, Tea, Seto, Botan, Sanosuke, Joey, and me were left playing. Everyone else had either given up or lost. Jasmine spun and it landed on Yamcha. They left. Tea spun. Everyone stared. (As in O.O) It had landed on Seto. Joey and I busted up laughing. Seto and Tea got up and left. Everyone's eyes grew wider. "They like each other?" I questioned. "I guess so," said Duke. He spun and it landed on Botan. (once again O.O) They got up and left. "Well that was unexpected," said Yugi and Koenma at the same time. Sanosuke spun and it landed on Serenity. They got up. Joey looked pretty mad. He was about to get up and try to kill Sano. I put a hand on his shoulder. "We won," I told him. "We did?" he asked. I nodded. "Woohoo!" Joey shouted. I laughed. "You know what that means?" said Peyton. "What?" I asked. "You guys are stuck," said Torence. "What are you talking about?" asked Joey. "You guys are stuck together," said Nami. "What do you mean by that?" asked Yukina, "How are they stuck together?" Kuwabara whispered something in her ear. "Oh," said Yukina. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked. Fear was creeping into my voice. Kaoru whispered something in Joey's ear. "O.O" "What is it?" I asked. I was getting really impatient. "Boyfriend girlfriend," Joey said. "O.O You guys have got to be kidding me!" I said, "I can't have a boyfriend!" "You have to," said Megumi. "You won the game," said Yahiko. "That means you two are stuck together," said Misao. "What about you and Yahiko?" I teased. "Shut up!" Yahiko and Misao yelled at the same time. I snickered. Then, Malik appeared. "Hello everyone," he said. "Run!" said Tristan, "It's Malik!" No one listened. "What are you guys playing?" Malik asked. "Spin the Bottle," said Kenshin. "And Joey and Jessica won," said Shizuru. "In that case," said Malik. He forced our heads together.  
  
I brushed my teeth for the twentieth time. 'It wasn't that bad,' said my evil fangirl half. 'I had to kiss someone against my will,' I said, 'I would not call that enjoyable.' 'I liked it,' said my Yami(my evil fangirl half). 'Of course you did,' I said, 'You're a Joey fangirl.' 'You are too,' argued my Yami. 'I'm not as bad as you," I said. Then Joey walked in. I spit out my toothpaste. "Hey," I said. "Are we a couple?" Joey asked. (O.O again) "Why do you ask?" I questioned. Joey looked at the ceiling. "No reason," he said. I glared at him. "Did you enjoy it that much?" I asked. Joey nodded sheepishly. "I don't date," I said. "Was that your first time?" Joey asked. I nodded. "That was my first kiss. And my Yami enjoyed it." "Your Yami?" Joey asked. "My evil fangirl half," I explained. "Oh," "Nothing personal," I said, "But I-" I was cut off. Joey had his arms around me and he was kissing me. (O.O) I broke away. 'You enjoyed that,' teased my Yami. 'I think I did!' I said. "Why did you just do that?" I asked. "Cause I knew you would say no if I didn't," Joey said. He still had his arms around me. "Can you let go of me?" I said, "And explain yourself." "Will you be my girlfriend?" Joey asked. Then, my Yami took over. "Yes," she said. "Wait a minute," said Joey, "You seem different." "I'm Li, Jessica's Yami," she said. "Works for me," said Joey. Then I took control again. "I'm gonna kill her for that," I said.  
  
I walked into my room. Yukina, Serenity, Tea, Kuwabara, Seto, Sano, Malik, Yugi, Bakura, Kai-Lei, Kurama, Hiku, Hiei, Torence, Peyton, Nami, Lynn, Ti, Mandy, Kayko, and Joey were there. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. Kayko came up and hugged me. So did Yukina, Serenity, and Tea. "Congratulations," said Kuwabara. "What's going on?" I asked. "You said yes to Joey," said Yugi. "You are braver than I thought," said Seto. Sano punched him lightly in the arm. Bakura, Malik, and Yugi came up to me. "Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Bakura. "Tell you what?" I asked, "Don't leave me in the dark here." "Why didn't you tell us you have an evil Yami?" asked Malik. "Who spilled?" I asked. 'Joey probably did,' said Li. 'You be quiet,' I said. My Yami took over again. "Hello everyone," she said. 'I'm gonna kill you for this,' I said. 'I know,' said Li. "I'm in love with Joey," she said. "You must be Jessica's Yami," said Kayko. "What's your name?" asked Mandy. "Li," said my Yami. 'I am so gonna kill you,' I said. Then I regained control. "Everyone please leave," I said. Everyone but Malik, Yugi, Bakura, and Joey left. "Get out," I said. "No, I think not," said Malik. (I don't know where I got that from, but when you hear someone say it, it's pretty funny) Yugi, Malik, and Bakura let out their Yami's. I shook my head. "I'm gonna kill my Yami," I said. "Why?" asked Yami Yugi(Yami). "Because she's slaughtering my values," I said. "You have values?" asked Y. Malik. I nodded. "Why don't you guys just go away?" I asked. Bakura and Yugi left. "You too, Malik" "I'm not leaving yet," he said. "You will," I said, "Or else I sic my Yami on you." "What's so bad about your Yami?" asked Malik, "She's cute." 'Get him, Li!' I said. Li took over. Her light brown hair fell to the small of her back. Her amber eyes full of mischief. She took hold of Malik's arm. She lifted the sleeve. Malik let out a cry of pain and left. "That was nasty," said Li. I took over again.  
  
Joey and I walked into the main room. I had to see what Li had done to Malik. "She bit me!" he cried. I couldn't help but laugh. "That wasn't funny," Malik growled. "I warned you," I said, "I told you I would sic Li on you if you didn't leave my room." Malik glared at me. I went back into my room.  
  
"Joey," I said, "About being your girlfriend. I won't even be dating for a few years. Sorry." "You can't back out now," I turned to face Bakura. "You like Joey," he said, "And technically, you already said yes. So you have to stick with it." "I hate you," I muttered. Joey grinned and hugged me. 'You will pay for this,' I told Li. 'I don't care,' she said, 'I'm with Joey.' 'And because of that, I'm stuck with Joey too,' I muttered.  
  
I sat on my bed. "Finally," I said, "Some peace and quiet." 'Yami Malik is coming,' said Li. Malik walked in. He grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the wall. "Don't even think about it!" I warned. His face was an inch from mine. "You really do have blue eyes," he said. I would have fallen down if Malik hadn't had me pinned to the wall. "I thought," I started. Malik laughed. "Why would I want to do that?" Malik asked. He let go of my shoulders. 'Li,' I said, 'Sic him!' Li took over. She grabbed Malik's other arm. "Don't bite me!" he cried. "I won't," said Li. She raised her knee really fast. Malik hit the ground. 'Why didn't you bite him again?' I asked. 'Because kicking him is so much more fun,' said Li, 'And it's more painful for them.' (I know that all you boys out there will understand the pain. For those of you out there who don't understand, the crotch is a guy's vulnerable spot. You kick them there, and they'll hit the dirt) I took over and shook my head.  
  
When I entered the main room, three other girls were there. One had shoulder length silky light brown hair. Her eyes were calm golden-brown. She wore a light blue short-sleeved shirt that showed her belly and many patches covering scars on her arms. She also wore a long baby blue skirt with slits at the sides, so you could barely see her light blue tennis shoes. Around her neck was a light blue stone with some kind of Chinese writing on it. A bow and arrow was hooked to her skirt. "Hi," she said, "I'm Rachel." "I'm Sakura," said another girl. She had blue hair that went to her shoulders and purple eyes. She wore a blue shirt that said 'Wanna battle sometime?' in purple letters, a blue skirt to her knees, a sword at her side, and a Sakura blossom in her hair. The third girl had deep black hair with two white streaks longer than the rest of her hair. The streaks were an inch longer than the rest of her hair, which went an inch below her chin. Her eyes were a very weird type of brown, like crimson. She wore a thick black strapped tank top that said 'Kuro Akuna' in red writing, black mesh bands from elbows to writsts, and on the left hand it went to the middle finger where it was held by a black ring. She also had black jeans with a red dragon on the right pocket, black ankle boots, five black hoop earrings in her upper left earlobe, and three on her right. She had a skull earring on her right as well. She also had a black chain with a crossed black star and a diamond in each of the spaces. She carried a large bag. "Hey," she said, "I'm Melody." "Nice to meet you guys," I said.  
  
AN: Wow! That was a long chapter. It's hard to have so much going on before they even know that they will have to fight. Oops! Ignore that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that. I will add more characters next chapter, I promise. And you just might find out who the bad guy is. And now, a quote! "Do you like cheese?" My friend Brittany said that once. It was funny. Anyways, if you're wondering what 'Kuro Akuna' means, it means Black Demon. Well, I gotta go. I have to update another fic. Ja mata! 


	5. Enter Maria, Kia, Tsunami, and Kana

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime characters I use. I also don't own Hiku, Peyton, Kai-Lei, Ti, Torence, Nami, Mandy, Melody, Sakura, Rachel, Lynn, Maria, Kia, or Tsunami.  
  
Notes: Maria is Shizuragirl. Kia is Hiana's character. Tsunami belongs to Sasami9876. A big 'thank you' to Remona Coffee for the bad guy's evil plan. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Other Notes: Kurama, Hiei, Inuyasha, Soujiro, Joey, and several other guys I can't remember are taken.  
  
How Do They Know Me? 5: Enter Maria, Kia, Tsunami, and Kana.  
  
I walked into the main room. Four more girls were there. One had light blue hair with pink highlights and light blue eyes. She wore a blue kimono and blue high-heeled boots(like in Totally Spies). "Hi," she said, "I'm Tsunami." Another girl had brown hair and brown eyes. "That's Kia," said Jasmine. "Hn," said Kia. The third girl had dark chocolate hair in a low ponytail just below her shoulders. Here eyes were black. She wore baggy blue jeans, a white tank top, and a white jacket to the middle of her thigh with the kanji for 'dragon' on the back. "Hello," she said, "I'm Maria." The fourth girl had black hair with silver streaks and crimson eyes. She wore a silver tank top, a black mini-skirt, and knee-high black boots. "I'm Kana," she said.  
  
Life at Portal Central was boring at first, but it eventually got better. Joey hugged me. "Are you ever going to leave me alone?" I asked. "Nope," said Joey. "I give up," I said, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Jasmine," I said, "I need to be sixteen." "Are you sure about that?" asked Jasmine. I nodded. "Okay," said Jasmine, "Step into that capsule over there." I did as I was told. The door closed and the capsule filled with gold mist. I closed my eyes. The door opened. I stepped out of the capsule. "What happened to you?" asked Maria. I opened my eyes. "Did it work?" I asked. Tsunami nodded. Joey hugged me. Jasmine handed me a mirror. I smiled and handed back the mirror. "Well," I said, "I don't have to worry about dating Joey anymore." Kana walked in. "You look great," she said, "What happened?" "I became sixteen," I said. "Does anyone wanna go shopping?" asked Kana. All the girls went with her to the mall. Joey followed us.  
  
Everyone found their fav outfits. "How are we gonna pay for all of this?" asked Lynn. "Like this," said Jasmine as she pulled out a credit card with the Portal symbol on it, "It has an endless amount of money. And you don't have to pay a thing." We paid for the outfits and went back to Portal Central.  
  
I sat down in my room. "There's nothing to do around here," I said. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Everyone raced to the meeting room. "What's wrong?" asked Rachel. "Someone stole something important," said Jasmine. "What was stolen?" asked Melody. "Part of the information database," said Jasmine. "Who's missing?" asked Sakura. "All Anime characters accounted for," said Hiku. "Which OC is gone?" asked Peyton. "Kana," I said.  
  
AN: That's it for now. Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't figure out what could disappear from Portal Central other than the Portal Key. I opened up this chapter, and I realized that the database was nearly impossible to break in to. So, Kana has stolen important data. We have to go after her and get it back. Who knows what Kana can do with that information? I'll try and update sooner next time. Review please. Even if it's a flame. Ja ne! 


End file.
